


I Can't Make You Love Me

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderswap, Jealousy, Moving On, Music Playlist, Team Little Black Dress, Trekstock Prompt 3: Seven Deadly Sins, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the moment Jaime Kirk had walked onto that shuttle in Riverside, Iowa, Lenore McCoy knew the meaning of desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Make You Love Me

Cast

 

Kelly Brook as Lenore McCoy

Carrie Underwood as Jamie Kirk

 

Miranda Kerr as Polly Chekov

Since the moment Jaime Kirk had walked onto that shuttle in Riverside, Iowa, Lenore McCoy knew the meaning of desire. She had wanted the other woman in the worst way. There was a yearning to make Jaime Kirk hers. During the Academy, however, Lenore was just too nervous to approach her. The whole bedding concept was new to her and Lenore had spent all of her time in medical school in the library, studying. She had no reason to date or put herself out there, not when Lenore believed it would get in her way of her dreams. Becoming a doctor was filled up her time and when she joined Starfleet after graduating the University of Mississippi, Lenore thought that she would have the same focus when it came to serving the Federation.

She, however, was wrong; it took one drunken flight to San Francisco for Lenore to realize that Jaime was going to be the death of her. She just knew that her tall leggy blond roommate would be the fly in her ointment when it came to achieving an exemplary record in the Academy but for the first time in her life, Lenore didn’t care. She just wanted to find a way into Jaime’s bed. She just didn't know how to go about asking the woman for anything beyond friend. Cadet Kirk, however, didn't seem to notice her lustful glances every time she undressed. While, Lenore glanced at her firm breast, she was thinking about how to get the males cadets to notice her.

It was pure torture for her to watch the parade of men that shared Jaime’s bed with her. Sometimes she wished she was one of those men but Jaime attention was always on somebody else. She never once looked at Lenore that way; with lust filled eyes as she begged her partners to take her. Jaime didn't even spare her roommate a second glance as she had one night stand after another. Yet it was Lenore who would always be the one to pick up the pieces as soon as they left in the morning. The pretty doctor was the one who held Jaime through the night as she cried and made promises she would never keep. Most of them being about Jaime not wanting to have anything to do with men anymore. It gave Lenore some hope that her best friend might return her feelings one day.

Sometimes in her dreams, Jaime would come to Lenore and make love to her. The young doctor would touch and caress phantom breasts as Jaime would plunge her fingers into her wet, hot opening. After they had kissed for awhile, Jaime would pleasure Lenore with her tongue. Unfortunately, when things were just about to get really good, she would wake up to an empty bed. Those were the nights the young doctor would cry herself to sleep. She just wanted Jaime's love, something that seemed unreachable. It wasn't until the third dream in row that starred Jaime that she finally had enough. Bravely, she decided to ask her out on a date. It was now or never, Lenore had to know how Jaime felt about her. So one night as they sat on the couch drinking some bourbon, Lenore took a deep breath and took Jaime's hand in hers.

“Would you go out with me?” She asked nervously, hoping that Jaime would say yes.

“Bones, I love you but as a friend,” the blond replied in a calm tone of voice, trying to soften the blow for Lenore. Jaime felt bad for rejecting the other woman but she needed to know the truth

She was trying not to hurt Lenore. After all, Jaime still needed her best friend in her life but the blond had never been interested in women. Besides, he didn't see Lenore as a lover but as a sister. The blond just hoped her rejection didn't change things between her and Lenore. She didn't want to lose the other woman like she had her father and some many other loved ones. She needed to know that Lenore would be in her corner no matter what. She just hoped that Lenore understood just because she didn't return her feeling, it didn't mean that Jaime didn't love her. So she sat there on the couch and waited with baited breath for Lenore to make the next move. She was silent for awhile, trying to process what just happened. After Jaime spoke the words she never wanted to hear, Lenore realized that that Jaime wasn’t going to be hers. It had hurt her to not have her feelings return but the young doctor knew that she still wanted to have Jaime in her life. Jaime might not love her as a potential lover but Lenore wasn't about to let go of her best friend.

"Friends?" Lenore inquired, squeezing Jaime's hand.

"Best friends," Jaime answered, amending her statement with a smile.

A week later when the blond began to date Hikaru Sulu, Lenore realized that she just wanted her best friend to be happy. As thing between the two got more serious, the flames of lust for Jaime began to fade for Lenore. With time, her crush on Jaime disappeared and Lenore was able to move on. She just never expected it to be in the form of a barely legal teenager. With long sexy legs, blue eyes, and a high IQ, Polly Chekov could have had any girl she wanted and what she desired was the curvy brunette in medical.

Lenore, on the other hand, never thought that she would be pursued so arduously. After Jaime’s rejection, she had put all of her energy into work and her studies. She believed that no one could ever want a curvy woman with brown hair and large breasts; she was wrong. Polly, although barely seventeen, made her feel beautiful for the first time her life. And although at first she was hesitant about agreeing to a date with Polly, Lenore didn’t regret the moment she said yes.

For even though she was teenager and half Lenore’s age, she made the doctor feel special. Over the course of time, she began to realize that she had put Jaime on a pedestal. She was the first women that made Lenore realize that she was a woman with needs. Before Jaime, her life was filled with her studies and her duties to her family. She had never truly wanted to spend her life with anyone until she met Jaime. She was confident and beautiful, everything Lenore wanted to be. It was until Polly that she realized that she was perfect just the way she was. She might have lusted for Jaime but she was truly in love with Polly. The best thing about it was that Polly loved her too.

And when five month later when the teen was making love to Lenore for the first time, the doctor knew without a doubt that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Polly as her wife. Three months later, she got her wish and they were married with Jaime as her maid of honor. So while things might have not turn out the way Lenore thought they would, she couldn’t be happier. She was loved and that was all that matter.


End file.
